Moon
by shoeemalfoy
Summary: La complicada vida de una joven británica empeora a medida que se entera los turbios secretos y mentiras de su familia. ¿Podrá Moon deshacerse de la maldición que recae en sus hombros?
1. Prólogo

El ruido que hacían al abrir y cerrar los cajones de la cómoda fue lo que me despertó. Oí a Mamá y Papá murmurando en la habitación contigua. El corazón empezó a latirme rápida y violentamente. Me apreté el pecho con la palma de la mano, respiré profundamente y me volví para despertar a Tyler, pero este ya estaba sentado en nuestro sofá-cama. Bañada por la plateada luz de la luna que se derramaba a través de nuestra desnuda ventana, la cara de mi hermano, de dieciséis años, parecía tallada en granito. Permanecía sentado muy quieto, escuchando. Yo estaba echada allí con él, oyendo cómo el odioso viento silbaba a través de las rendijas y huecos de la pequeña choza que Padre había encontrado para nosotros en Sidmouth, un pequeño y ruidoso pueblo al sur del Reino Unido. Apenas hacía cuatro meses que estábamos allí.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tyler? ¿Qué está sucediendo? - pregunté temblando en parte por el frío y en parte porque en lo más profundo de mi ser conocía la respuesta.  
Tyler se dejó caer contra la almohada y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. En un ataque de mal humor contempló el oscuro techo. El ritmo de los movimientos de Papá y Mamá se hizo más frenético.

- Aquí nos iban a regalar un cachorro - murmuró Tyler - Y esta primavera íbamos a plantar el jardín y hubiésemos tenido nuestras propias verduras.

Podía sentir su frustración y su ira como el calor que emana de un radiador.  
- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - pregunté con tristeza porque yo también había tenido grandes esperanzas.  
- Padre regresó más tarde que de costumbre - contestó con una nota profética de desastre en la voz - Entró corriendo con ojos de salvaje. Ya sabes, grandes y brillantes, como se le ponen a veces. Entró allí directamente y poco después empezaron a hacer las maletas. Más vale que nos levantemos y nos vistamos - añadió Tyler, echando a un lado la manta y volviendo a sentarse -. De todos modos, dentro de un momento saldrán y nos dirán que lo hagamos.

Dejé escapar un lamento. Otra vez no, y no nuevamente a medianoche.  
Tyler se inclinó para encender la lámpara que había puesto junto a nuestro sofá-cama y comenzó a ponerse los calcetines para no tener que colocar los pies sobre el frío suelo. Estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera le preocupó tener que vestirse delante mío. Me recosté y le observé desdoblar sus pantalones para poder ponérselos, moviéndose con una callada resignación que hacían que todo a mi alrededor pareciese un sueño. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que lo fuese!  
Tenía catorce años y desde que podía recordar, habíamos estado haciendo y deshaciendo el equipaje, yendo de un sitio a otro. Parecía que justo cuando mi hermano Tyler y yo finalmente nos habíamos adaptado al colegio nuevo y conseguido hacer algunos amigos y yo empezaba a conocer mejor a los maestros, debíamos irnos. Quizá no éramos mejor que unos gitanos sin hogar como decía siempre Tyler, vagabundos, pobres entre los más pobres, porque aún en las familias más pobres tenían algún sitio al que llamar HOGAR, algún lugar donde tenían abuelas y abuelos, tíos y tías para abrazarlos y consolarlos y hacerles sentir bien de nuevo. Nos hubiésemos conformado incluso con unos primos. Yo por lo menos lo hubiese hecho.

Eché atrás la manta y mi camisón se deslizó dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de mi pecho. Miré a Tyler y le pesqué contemplándome a la luz de la luna. Miró a otro lado rápidamente. El apuro me hacía palpitar el corazón y presioné la palma de mi mano sobre el corpiño del camisón. Nunca le había dicho a ninguna de mis amigas en el colegio que Tyler y yo compartíamos la misma habitación y mucho menos que dormíamos en el mismo estropeado sofá-cama. Me sentía demasiado avergonzada y sabía como iban a reaccionar, haciéndonos avergonzar aún más a Tyler y a mí.  
Puse los pies en el helado suelo de madera. Los dientes me castañeteaban y cruzando los brazos sobre el cuerpo atravesé rápida la pequeña habitación para recoger una blusa, un jersey y una túnica. Luego, me fui al baño a vestirme.

Cuando terminé, Tyler ya había hecho su maleta. Parecía que siempre que hacíamos las maletas nos dejábamos alguna cosa detrás. De todos modos, había espacio limitado en el viejo coche de papá. Doblé mi camisón y lo metí ordenadamente en mi propia maleta. Los cierres estaban tan duros como siempre y Tyler tuvo que ayudarme.  
Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mamá y Papá y salieron llevando también las maletas en la mano.

Los miramos sujetando las nuestras.

- ¿Por qué hay que irnos otra vez a medianoche? - inquirí mirando a papá y preguntándome si el marcharnos le pondría tan furioso como sucedía a menudo.

- Es el mejor momento para viajar - murmuró Papá. Me echó una mirada llena de ira con una orden rápida de no hacer demasiadas preguntas. Tyler tenía razón. Papá tenía nuevamente esa mirada de locura, una mirada que no parecía natural que me hacía sentir escalofríos en la columna vertebral. Odiaba que papá tuviese esa mirada. Era un hombre guapo, con facciones acentuadas, un casco de pelo castaño y lacio y ojos negros como el carbón. Cuando llegara el día de enamorarme y decidiera casarme, esperaba que mi marido fuera tan guapo como Papaito. Pero odiaba cuando papá se enfadaba, cuando tenía esa mirada loca. Estropeaba sus atractivas facciones y lo afeaba, lo convertía en algo que no podía contemplar.  
- Tyler, baja las maletas. Moon, ayuda a tu madre a guardar lo que quiera de la cocina.  
Miré a Tyler. Tenía solo dos años más que yo, pero la diferencia era mucho mayor en nuestros aspectos. Era alto, delgado y musculoso como Papá. Yo era bajita, con lo que madre llamaba "facciones de muñeca chica". En realidad tampoco me parecía a Mamá, porque ella era tan alta como Papá. Me contó que a mi edad había sido huesuda y torpe y parecía más bien un chico, hasta que a los trece comenzó a florecer de repente.

No teníamos muchos retratos de familia. En realidad todo lo que tenía era un retrato de mamá cuando tenía quince años. Me pasaba horas sentada contemplando la cara joven y trataba de encontrar señales de algún parecido a mí misma. En la foto estaba sonriendo, de pie, bajo un sauce llorón. Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza y amor. Sin embargo, se podía ver que Madre parecía tan bonita que era fácil ver por qué Papá se había enamorado de ella, aunque solo tuviera quince años. En el retrato iba descalza y yo pensaba que tenía un aspecto tan fresco e inocente y tan encantador como cualquier cosa que la Naturaleza pudiera ofrecer.

Mamá y Tyler compartían el pelo largo y brillante y los ojos oscuros. Ambos tenían la piel bronceada con bellos dientes blancos que les daba una sonrisa de marfil. Papá tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, pero el mío era rubio y tenía pecas sobre los pómulos. Nadie más en mi familia tenía pecas.  
- ¿Qué hacemos con el rastrillo y la pala que nos compramos para el jardín? - preguntó Tyler, cuidando de no permitir que asomase a sus ojos ni siquiera un destello de esperanza.  
- No tenemos sitio - contestó Papaito de modo cortante.  
"¡Pobre Tyler! Pensé. Mamá decía que había nacido tan encogido como un puño apretado y los ojos tan cerrados como si estuviesen cosidos. Contaba que había dado a luz a Jimmy en una finca en Brighton. Acababan de llegar y estaban llamando a la puerta, cuando le empezaron los dolores del parto.  
A mí me explicaron que también naci por el camino. Habían tenido esperanzas de que naciese en un hospital, pero tuvieron que abandonar el pueblo y salir hacia otro, donde Papá ya había conseguido un nuevo empleo. Salieron un día a última hora de la tarde y viajaron todo ese día y toda la noche.  
- Estábamos entre ningún sitio y ninguna parte y, de repente, tú decidiste venir al mundo - me contó Madre -. Tu padre aparcó el camión a un lado de la carretera y dijo: "Ya estamos en marcha de nuevo, Eliza". Yo me metí en la cama que teníamos en el camión sobre la que había un viejo colchón y al salir el sol viniste al mundo. Yo miraba un pájaro en el momento que viniste al mundo Moon. Por eso cantas muy bien. - me dijo Mamá. - Tu abuela siempre decía que lo que una mujer mirase justo antes, durante o inmediatamente después de dar a luz, ésas eran las características que iba a tener la criatura. Lo peor de todo era que hubiese visto un ratón o una rata en la casa cuando una mujer está embarazada.  
- ¿Qué podría suceder, Madre? - pregunté llena de asombro.  
- La criatura será cobarde y solapada.  
Me sentí demasiado asombrada cuando me contó todo esto. ¡Madre había heredado tanta sabiduría! Era algo que me hacía preguntarme y preguntarme sobre nuestra familia, una familia que jamás habíamos visto. Yo quería saber mucho más pero era difícil conseguir que Mamá y Papá hablasen mucho de sus primeros tiempos, que habían sido duros y dolorosos.  
Sabíamos que ambos habían sido criados en pequeñas fincas donde sus familias se ganaban la vida pobremente y con dificultad en pequeñas parcelas de tierra. Ambos habían nacido en familias grandes y vivido en granjas descuidadas. En ninguno de los dos lugares había sitio para una pareja muy joven, recién casada y con la esposa embarazada, así pues, comenzaron lo que sería la historia de los viajes de nuestra familia, viajes que aún no habían terminado. De nuevo estábamos en marcha.  
Madre y yo llenamos una caja de cartón con todos aquellos utensilios de cocina que quería llevar consigo y después se la dió a Papá para que la cargase en el coche. Cuando hubo terminado, me echó el brazo sobre los hombros y ambas lanzamos una última mirada a la humilde cocinita.  
Tyler estaba en la puerta observando. Sus ojos pasaron de ser lagos de tristeza a lagos llenos de ira más profunda cuando Papá vino para darnos prisa. Tyler le culpaba por nuestra vida de gitanos. A veces me preguntaba si quizá no tendría razón. A menudo Papá parecía distinto de otros hombres, más inquieto, más nervioso. Yo jamás lo decía, pero odiaba todas las veces que se detenía en un bar al regresar del trabajo. Solía llegar a casa con un silencio malhumorado y se colocaba junto a la ventana mirando como si estuviese esperando algo terrible. Ninguno de nosotros podía hablarle cuando estaba de ese talante. Ahora se hallaba así.  
- Más vale ponerse en marcha - dijo en el umbral, con los ojos más fríos al mirarme durante unos segundos.  
Por un momento me quedé confundida. Era como si mi Padre me culpara de que tuviésemos que irnos. Tan pronto como me vino ese pensamiento lo alejé de mi mente. ¡Estaba siendo tonta! Papá nunca me echaría la culpa de nada. Me quería. Sólo estaba enfadado porque Mamá y yo habíamos sido lentas y morosas en lugar de apresurarnos hacia la puerta. Como si leyese mi pensamiento, Mamá habló de repente.  
- Está bien. - dijo rápidamente.  
- En marcha - ordenó Papá y aceleró como si nos estuviesen persiguiendo.  
Tyler y yo nos apretamos en el asiento trasero entre las maletas y cajones.  
- ¿Adónde vamos esta vez? - preguntó Tyler sin disimular su disgusto.  
- A Bristol. - contestó Madre.  
- ¡Bristol! - exclamamos ambos.  
- Así es. Su padre ha conseguido un empleo allí y estoy segura de poder conseguir un trabajo de camarera en uno de los moteles.  
- Bristol... - murmuró Tyler por lo bajo. Las grandes ciudades nos asustaban a ambos.  
Al alejarnos de nuestro hogar por pocos meses y envolvernos la oscuridad, nos invadió nuevamente el sueño. Tyler y yo cerramos los ojos apoyándonos uno contra otro como habíamos hecho tantas veces antes.


	2. Chapter 1

Papá había estado planeando nuestro traslado desde hacía algún tiempo porque ya nos había encontrado un lugar donde vivir. Él hacía a menudo las cosas calladamente y luego nos las decía.

Como los alquileres en la ciudad eran mucho más caros, sólo podíamos pagar un apartamento de un solo dormitorio, así es que Tyler y yo teníamos que seguir compartiendo una habitación... ¡Y el sofá-cama! Apenas era lo bastante grande para ambos. Yo sabía que algunas veces se despertaba antes que yo, pero no se movía porque mi brazo estaba sobre él y no quería despertarme y hacerme sentir avergonzada por ello. Y había veces que me rozaba accidentalmente donde se suponía que no debía hacerlo. La sangre le subía al rostro y saltaba de la cama como si hubiese empezado a quemarse. Él no decía nada admitiendo que me había tocado y yo tampoco lo mencionaba.

Tyler y yo ignorábamos las cosas que hubiesen hecho sentir embarazo a otros chicos y chicas obligados a vivir en un espacio tan estrecho, pero yo no podía evitar sentarme a un lado y soñar ansiosamente con esa maravillosa privacidad que disfrutaban la mayoría d mis amigas, especialmente cuando describían cómo podían cerrar sus puertas y chismorrear por sus propios teléfonos o escribir notas de amor sin que nadie en sus familias supiera nada sobre ello. Yo tenía miedo hasta de llevar un Diario porque cualquiera podría estar mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Este apartamento no se diferenciaba en nada de nuestras anteriores casas, con las mismas habitaciones pequeñas, el papel desprendiendose de las paredes y la pintura desconchada, las mismas ventanas que no cerraban bien. Tyler y yo odiábamos tanto nuestro apartamento que él decía que preferiría dormir en la calle. Pero justo cuando creíamos que las cosas iban tan mal como era posible, empeoraron.

Una tarde, a última hora, varios meses después de habernos trasladado a Bristol, Madre regresó del trabajo mucho mas temprano que de costumbre. Yo había estado esperando que nos trajera algo distinto para la cena. Estábamos terminando la semana, cuando llegaba el día de pago de Papá y la mayor parte del dinero de la semana anterior ya había desaparecido. Habíamos tenido una o dos buenas comidas durante la semana y estábamos comiendo las sobras. Mi estómago hacía tanto ruido como el de Tyler, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese quejarse, la puerta se abrió y ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos de ver entrar a Mamá. Se detuvo, movió la cabeza y empezó a llorar. Luego atravesó la habitación y entró corriendo en su cuarto.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté, pero su única contestación fue cerrar la puerta de golpe. Tyler y yo nos miramos asustados. Fui a su puerta y llamé suavemente. - ¿Madre, podemos entrar? - abrí un poco la puerta y miré hacia dentro.

Estaba echada boca abajo sobre la cama y sus hombros se agitaban. Entramos lentamente, Tyler pegado a mi. Me senté en la cama y le puse una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Madre?

Finalmente, dejó de sollozar y nos miró.

- ¿Has perdido tu empleo, Mamá? - preguntó Tyler rápidamente.

- No, no es eso, Tyler - se sentó, frotándose los ojos con los puños para secarse las lágrimas. - Aunque ya no tendré ese empleo mucho más tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Madre? Cuéntanoslo - le supliqué.

Hizo un sonido con la nariz, se echó hacia atrás el pelo y nos cogió una mano a cada uno.

- Vais a tener un nuevo hermano o hermana - declaró.

El corazón se me detuvo. Los ojos de Tyler se agrandaron y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Ha sido mi culpa. No hice caso e ignoré los síntomas. No creí estar embarazada, por que no había tenido más hijos despues de Moon. Por fin, hoy acudí al médico y resulta que voy a tener un niño y además ya no podré trabajar - se lamentó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Oh mamá, no llores - la idea de otra boca que alimentar dejó caer como una sombra negra sobre mi corazón. ¿Cómo íbamos a arreglarnos? Tal y como estábamos ahora, no nos alcanzaba.

Miré a Tyler para empujarle a que dijese algo consolador, pero tenía un aspecto estufacto y furioso. Simplemente se había quedado de pie, mirando.

- Mamá, ¿Lo sabe ya papá? - preguntó.

- No - contestó ella. Respiró hondo -. Estoy demasiado vieja y demasiado cansada para tener otro bebé - murmuró moviendo la cabeza - Tyler... ¿Estás furioso conmigo?

Tenía un aspecto tan malhumorado que me dieron ganas de darle una patada. Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- No, Madre, no estoy enfadado contigo. No es culpa tuya. - Miró hacia mi y supe que le estaba echando la culpa a Papá.

- Entonces, dame un abrazo. Lo necesito en este momento.

Tyler miró a otro lado y luego se inclinó hacia Mamá. Le dió un rápido apretón, murmuró que tenía algo que hacer afuera y salió apresuradamente.

- Recuéstate y descansa, Mamá. - le dije - ya casi tengo la comida hecha.

- La comida. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer? Iba a tratar de traer algo esta noche, ver si podía cargar algo más en nuestra cuenta del colmado, pero esto del embarazo me olvidé completamente de la comida.

- Nos arreglaremos, Mamá - contesté - Papá cobra hoy, así que mañana comeremos mejor.

- Lo siento, Moon. - murmuró arrugando la cara y preparándose para sollozar de nuevo. - Tyler está tan enfadado. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Tiene el temperamento de Hermes.

- Tan sólo está sorprendido. Me ocuparé de la comida - repetí y salí cerrando la puerta suavemente mientras los dedos me temblaban.

¡Un bebé, un hermanito o hermanita! ¿Dónde dormiría un bebé? ¿Cómo iba Mamá a poder cuidar del bebé? Si no podía trabajar, tendríamos incluso menos dinero, ¿es que la gente mayor no planeaba estas cosas? ¿Cómo permitían que sucediesen?

Salí a buscar a Tyler y le encontré tirando una pelota de goma en el callejón. Era mediados de abril, asique el aire ya no era frío por el atardecer. Las luces del bar de Frankie ya se empezaban a encender. Papá se detenía alli para tomarse una cerveza fría. Me volví a Tyler. Estaba tenso como un puño apretado y desahogaba toda su ira en cada lanzamiento.

- ¿Tyler?

No me contestó.

Tyler, no querrás hacer que Mamá se sienta peor de lo que ya está, ¿no te parece? - le pregunté suavemente. Agarró la pelota y se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿De que sirve hacer comedia, Moon? Lo único que con toda seguridad no necesitamos en este momento es otro niño en la casa. ¡Mira lo que vamos a comer esta noche!

Tragué con fuerza. Sus palabras eran como lluvia fría cayendo sobre una ardiente hoguera.

- Ni siquiera tenemos ropa que se haya quedado pequeña para dársela al nuevo bebé - continuó diciendo -. Vamos a necesitar ropa, pañales y una cuna, ademas de lociones y cremas, ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿por qué papá no pensó en eso, eh? Está canturreando y charlando con esos amigos suyos que pierden el tiempo por el garage como si fuese el dueño del mundo, y ahora... mira todo esto.

- Supongo que es algo que simplemente sucedió - dije tratando de que Tyler me diese su opinión.

- Eso no es algo que simplemente sucede, Moon. Una mujer no queda embarazada de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Es que los padres no hacen planes para tener los niños?

Me miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Padre probablemente regresó borracho una noche y...

- ¿Y qué?

- Oh Dawn, pues hicieron un bebé. Eso es todo.

- ¿Y no sabían que lo habían hecho?

- Bueno, no se hace un bebé cada vez que... - movió cabeza -Tendrás que preguntarle a Mamá sobre eso. No sé todos los detalles - Habló rápidamente pero yo sabía que él sí los conocía. - Se va a armar un infierno cuando Papá llegue a casa, Moon - comentó mientras regresábamos dentro. Hablaba con una voz que era poco más que un susurro y me hizo estremecer de temor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando los problemas llovían sobre nosotros, Padre decidía que teníamos que hacer las maletas y salir corriendo, pero no podíamos huir de esto. Como yo siempre era la que cocinaba, sabía mejor que ninguno que no teníamos nada sobrante para un bebé. Ni un centavo, ni una migaja.

Cuando papá llegó del trabajo esa noche, tenía el aspecto mas cansado que de costumbre y las manos y brazos empapados de grasa.

- Tuve que sacar la transmisión de un coche y rehacerla en un día - explicó creyendo que era por eso que Tyler y yo le mirábamos de un modo tan extraño - ¿Sucede algo?

- Hermes - llamó Mamá. Papá entró en el dormitorio. Me dediqué a la comida, pero el corazón me golpeaba de tal forma que casi no podía respirar. Tyler se acercó a la ventana que daba al lado norte de la calle y se quedó mirando hacia afuera. Oímos a mamá llorando de nuevo. Después de un rato, se hizo silencia y Padre salió. Tyler se volvió en actitud expectante.

- Bueno, creo que vosotros dos ya estáis enterados - movió la cabeza y miró a la puerta cerrada tras él.

- ¿Cómo vamos a arreglarnos? - pregunto Tyler rápidamente.

- No lo sé - dijo Papá. Los ojos se le oscurecienron. Su cara empezó a adquirir esa expresión de locura. Tyler se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina.

- Otra gente planifica sus niños - murmuró.

La cara de padre se encolerizó. Yo no podía creer que él lo hubiera dicho. Conocía el genio de Padre, pero recordé lo que había dicho Mamá: Tyler tenía el mismo genio. A veces eran como dos toros con un trapo rojo entre ellos.

- No te pases de listo - dijo papá y se dirigió a la puerta - Necesito pensar. Comed sin mí.

Tyler y yo escuchamos el sonido de sus pies caminando pesadamente. Sus pisadas proclamaban ira y agitación.

- Se va al bar de Frankie - predije. Tyler asintió con la cabeza y se recostó sobre la silla.

- ¿Dónde está Hermes? - preguntó Madre saliendo de su habitación?

- Se fue a pensar Madre - contestó Tyler - probablemente tiene que hacer un plan y necesita estar solo - agregó esperando aliviarla.

- No me gusta que se marche de ese modo.- se quejó Madre - Nunca acaba bien. Vamos a comer y a esperar que regrese.

Después de cenar, Madre permaneció un rato oyendo la radio y leyendo una de las revistas viejas que solía traer a casa del motel donde trabajaba. Las horas se fueron deslizando. Se iba haciendo cada vez mas tarde y Padre no volvía. Cuando miraba a Mamá, observaba que la tristeza cubría su rostro como un trapo húmedo. Finalmente, se puso de pie y anunció que se iba a la cama.

- Yo también estoy cansado - dijo Tyler. Se puso de pie y se fue al cuarto de baño a prepararse para acostarse. Yo empecé a abrir el sofá-cama, pero me detuve, pensando en lo preocupada que estaría Mamá en su cama. Entonces me decidí. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y salí a buscar a Padre.

Dudé delante de la puerta del bar de Frankie. Las manos me temblaban. Me acerqué al Barman. Un par de hombres se volvieron hacia mí cuando entré.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó acercándose a la barra.

- Estoy buscando a Hermes Rowle.

- Está alli - indicó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalndo las mesas de la izquierda. Miré y vi a Padre desmoronado sobre una mesa - Puedes despertarlo y llevártelo a casa. - aconsejó el barman.

Caminé entre las mesas hasta que llegué a Padre. Había puesto la cabeza sobre los brazos. Tenía cinco botellas de cerveza vacías sobre la mesa y otra a medio terminar. Un vaso con un poco de cerveza estaba delante de la botella.

- Padre - le llamé suavemente. No se movió. Miré hacia la barra y vi que los hombres ya no me miraba. - Padre - repetí un poco más alto. Se movió ligeramente, pero no levantó la cabeza.

-Padre

Él gruño y entonces me miró lentamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Padre, por favor, vuelve a casa ahora - le dije.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y me contempló.

- Mamá se fue a la cama hace un rato, pero sé que está despierta esperándote, Papá.

- No debías haber venido a un sitio como éste, Moon - dijo bruscamente - Salgamos de aquí. No deberías estar aquí. - repitió, sacando su billetera - He perdido la cuenta de lo que he gastado.

- ¿Cuánto has gastado, Padre?

- Demasiado - gimió.- Me temo que tampoco vamos a comer muy bien esta semana. - concluyó. Una vez mas se apartó de la mesa y se levantó. - Ven. - Dijo. Padre no caminó recto hasta que llegamos a la puerta. - No me gusta verte en un sitio asi. Eres más lista y mejor que el resto de nosotros, Moon. Te mereces algo mejor.

- No soy mejor que nadie, Padre. - protesté, pero él ya había dicho lo que pensaba. Cuando abrimos la puerta, encontramos a Tyler metido en el sofá-cama, con los cobertores estirados tan arriba, que casi le cubrían la cara. No se volvió hacia nosotros. Papá fue directo a la habitación y yo me metí a gatas bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Fuiste a buscarlo a Frankie? - me preguntó en un murmullo.

- Sí.

- Si se hubiera tratado de mí, se habría puesto furioso - dijo.

- No, Tyler, él...

Me detuve, pues oímos a Mamá quejarse. Entonces, escuchamos lo que pareció la risa de Padre. Un momento después, se oyó el inconfundible ruido de los muelles del colchón. Tyler y yo sabíamos lo que significaba. En nuestras pequeñas viviendas nos habíamos acostumbrado a los sonidos que la gente emitía cuando hacían el amor. Por supuesto, cuando éramos más jóvenes no sabíamos de que se trataba, pero cuando lo comprendíamos, hacíamos ver que no lo oíamos.

- Tyler... - murmuré.

- Duerme, Moon - suplicó

- Pero, Tyler. ¿Cómo pueden...?

- Duermete, ¿quiéres?

- Quiero decir, Madre está embarazada. ¿Pueden aún...?

Tyler no respondió.

- ¿No es peligroso?

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer esa clase de preguntas? - dijo furioso.

- Pero pensé que lo sabrías. Los chicos generalmente saben más cosas que las chicas.

- Bien, pues no lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? Así que ¡Callate! - me dió la espalda.

Se hizo silencio en la habitación de Mamá y Papá pero no pude dejar de sorprenderme. Deseé haber tenido una hermana mayor que no se avergonzara con mis preguntas. A mí me daba demasiado apuro preguntarle a Mamá sobre estas cosas porque no quería que pensara que Tyler y yo habíamos estado escuchando a escondidas.

Mi pierna rozó la de Tyler y él se retiró como si yo le quemara. Entonces se apartó hacia el borde de la cama, hasta casi caerse. Yo me acerqué hacia el mío tanto como me fue posible. Entonces cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en otra cosa. Estaba contenta de habérmelas arreglado para traer a Padre a casa.


End file.
